


Power Struggle (2007)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Manipulation, POV First Person, Revenge, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever hear of karmic retribution?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Struggle (2007)

I think it was Lord Acton who said, ' _Power corrupts. And absolute power corrupts absolutely_.' I'd have to look it up; until recently, I really didn't give a shit about money and politics. I was more concerned about finding a decent meal and keeping a roof over my head; hoping that when I went to sleep at night, I'd actually wake up in the morning. At the time, I guess I was a little naïve when it came to my own character and morality. I thought that I was basically a good person who, when push came to shove, would tend to do the right thing. Turns out I'm just as much of an asshole as the next person. I'm not all that surprised though, really – after all, being a punk is kind of in my blood.

But anyway, I'd never realized what a thrill it was to lord your influence over someone else until the day it happened to me. Up until then, I'd always been on the receiving end. Yeah, it's a shitty thing to admit, and I'm sure I sound like some kind of heartless prick, but I'm glad that I finally was able to turn the tables just a bit. It's worked out well for me, at least. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning.

It was seven years ago when it started. I was a senior at Domino High, and while everyone else was talking about going off to college the next fall and other bullshit that's supposed to mean something to high school kids, I was busting my ass just to keep me and my old man in the apartment through the winter. College for me was a pipe dream – not that I had the grades to do anything spectacular anyway, but it would have been nice to do _something_ with my life to keep me from working the shittiest jobs in town, you know?

Anyway, on one particular fall day, I was feeling pretty crappy. I had the flu, the old man had been in an even pissier mood than usual (and had taken his…'frustrations' out on me), and I was in serious danger of getting my ass kicked out of school for my habit of getting detention nearly every day. It wasn't like it was my fault, though. Not entirely, anyway. Kaiba, the monumental prick that he was back then, knew how to irritate me like nobody else. His smart-assed comments and arrogant little sneers would usually get me shooting my mouth off, which in turn would land my ass in detention. I think the bastard enjoyed it, too. He'd always give this smug laugh and grin at me once I'd been caught. Well, on this day, of course, I wound up in detention. But, to my surprise, Kaiba wound up getting himself tossed in, too. I forget what he did – I think he called our substitute a horse's ass or something. Pretty minor shit, really. So, I'm sitting there, trying to do the mountain of homework I had so I wouldn't have to worry about it later, and Kaiba parks himself next  
to me and starts in on me. I swear, I tried to behave, tried to ignore him, but he's just so damned _good_ at being a dickhead. Needless to say, I finally lost it. The supervising teacher happened to walk in just as I'd tackled Kaiba to the ground and was trying to simultaneously hold him down and kick the crap out of him – which was much harder than I thought it would be. The bastard's surprisingly strong for someone so skinny, and it took a hell of a lot of work just to keep from being backhanded in the mouth myself. For my  
troubles, I earned a two day suspension for fighting, another _month_ of detention, and Kaiba got to leave early because of the mental trauma I'd caused. The fuck?!

Anyway, he leaves, and just as he gets to the door, he smirks at me. I flip him off and mutter something about making him pay for everything he's ever done to me. Of course, he made some comment when he left – sort of like, ' _When pigs fly_ ,' only a lot smoother and probably a lot more insulting. An hour and a half later, I'm finally sprung. I didn't feel like going home, so I decided to wander around my shitty part of town for a while. Maybe a part of me was hoping someone would jump me and put me out of my misery – and it wasn't that big of a stretch to expect something like that. It happened all the time. Finally, still alive and well, I decided to go home, and as I was turning the last corner for my building, I saw an old black woman being attacked by three of the neighbourhood's 'finest citizens'. She was obviously new to town, and looked like she could be someone's grandmother. I didn't want to just leave her to be raped or worse, so I threw down my backpack and proceeded to beat the hell out of these assholes.

The lady winds up a bit shaken, but otherwise unharmed, and I helped her up and back to her apartment. It turned out that she lived two floors up from me at the opposite end of the hall. Once I got her settled, she asked me to come back the next day for a chat and a snack. It sounded like a good offer to me, and after our first conversation, I started visiting her every day after school. She was originally from Haiti, and her name was Yanika, but she insisted I call her Grams. And holy fuck, she made the best Jamaican patties!  
Every afternoon, she'd have a couple waiting for me, and the two of us would talk. She became like a surrogate parental figure for me, and she would listen to me piss and moan about school in general, and Kaiba specifically. She always just listened, and never said anything condescending or judgemental. It was nice.

One day, she told me that she had something special for me – something she'd had sent to her from one of her special friends in Haiti. She handed me a box, and inside was a doll that was almost a spitting image of ol' Blue Eyes. I guess I'd looked a bit confused, because she just laughed that deep laugh of hers, and said that the doll would help me deal with my frustrations – in many ways. I still didn't get it, but I hugged her and thanked her for it anyway. When I got back to my apartment, I shoved the thing in my backpack. The last thing I needed was for my old man to see it and get all in a flap about his teenaged son ' _playing with dollies_ '.

You know that saying ' _out of sight, out of mind_ '? Well, that shit's true. I forgot all about the damned thing until the next day at school. I opened my bag up to get a pen or something, and there was this mini-Kaiba staring up at me. And it had the same stupid smirk as the genuine article, too. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I flicked the thing in the nose. As soon as I did, there was a surprised yelp from Kaiba; he had his hand up to his face, blood was gushing from his nose, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. It was then that I finally got what Grams had been getting at. It turned out that her 'friend' was some sort of voodoo priest. I probably should have figured that out much sooner than I did, but then again, I never was the sharpest crayon in the box.

Well, Kaiba managed to get himself all sorted out, and when he returned to class, he looked a bit perplexed to say the least. I decided it would be fun to run a few 'tests' after that, to see just what I could do with this thing. First, I tried moving the doll's arm, but Kaiba didn't move. That meant he still had his free will. Too bad…it might have been fun to walk him into a tree or something. Then, I wrote 'asshole' on the face. I was half expecting to see a semi-permanent message appear across the real one's mug, but nothing happened – although Kaiba looked a little startled. I think he could feel the sensations of someone touching him. Finally, I had a completely wicked idea, and making sure no one was looking at me, I reached further into my backpack and started to rub the doll's crotch with my thumb. Now _that_ had an effect, if the loud moan that came from the bastard was any indication. I stopped for a minute, and he went quiet – although he was obviously embarrassed by the outburst, and I couldn't help but notice that he was sporting the biggest tent  
I'd ever seen. This was too good, so of course, I had to finish him off – hey, I was doing the guy a favour! At the time, he probably needed something like that – guy was way too uptight about everything, you know? I laughed to myself when he finally came in his pants, and I knew at that moment that I owned his ass.

That night, I took a closer look at the doll. Now, I'm no expert on voodoo, but I'd never seen an anatomically correct one before. I went to see Grams, and I tried to sound all casual and shit when I asked her if that was the common practice. She laughed and shook her head, and told me that this was a special doll. I'm sure you can guess what she meant by that, and when I got back to my room, it was with no small amount of sadistic pleasure that I stuck the end of a pen up its ass. I hoped that on the other side of town, Kaiba was enjoying having the size equivalent of a newel post jammed up inside of him. Yeah, I know it was an asshole thing to do to him, but it made me feel a bit better about myself, you know?

The next morning, Kaiba looked quite the worse for wear. He was limping slightly, and he was unnaturally quiet and subdued. At one point in the morning, he caught my gaze. I must have been watching him with great amusement, because his eyes widened slightly, and he looked away. He caught up to me at lunch, and though I could see he was pissed, he remained remarkably calm. Maybe he just realized that being a dickhead could lead to really negative consequences – he's always been logical like that. I have to admit, I was a bit impressed that he'd figured out that I was the one behind things, and that he'd so readily accepted the fact that there was some sort magic working against him. Yami would have been so proud of his cousin if he'd still been around. Still, he didn't ask me for details about what I was doing or how. Honestly, I don't think he really _wanted_ to know – not that I'd have told him anyway.

Then, Kaiba asked me what it was I wanted. At first, I was a bit taken aback – that whole naivety thing, remember? I wasn't looking for personal gain – or was I? As the day wore on, I got to thinking, and I finally told him that I wanted him to help me get into college. He told me to go fuck myself, and I told him that if he didn't do what I'd asked, I'd make sure he was in a board meeting or speaking in public the next time he blew his wad uncontrollably. I had no idea I could be so ruthless. Apparently, he didn't, either – although after one somewhat awkward encounter in front of a secretary (who later wound up suing him for sexual harassment), he started to take me and my demands seriously. I don't know why he never tried to have me taken out – I'm sure it would have been pretty easy for him to arrange and execute – but it worked out better for me this way, so I'm not complaining. Maybe he's just biding his time. That would be his style.

Anyway, I wound up going to a decent college – on his dime, of course – and graduated with a degree in business. I don't really work right now. I have no need to. I get a monthly stipend, and if that's not enough for me, I just pick up the phone. I'm not greedy, though. I have more than enough to live on, plus some mad money. It's a pretty sweet deal I have, and though I've not pulled the doll out for some time now, I know that Kaiba secretly lives in fear – fear of the unknown, and of what I can do to his sorry ass. Literally. Who knew that one of the most influential men in the world could be brought to his knees by a low-life gutter mutt like me? I'd almost feel guilty about what I've done, but I like the arrangement, and I rationalize it as poetic justice. Besides, I know it won't last forever. He's going to step out of the spotlight some day, and when that happens, playtime will essentially be over. I think that by then, he'll have earned the reprieve.

They say that ' _all good things must come to an end_ '. I have no clue who 'they' are, though. Maybe I'll give my lackey a call – I'm sure he'd be more than thrilled to look it up for me.


End file.
